Tenko House
The '''Tenko House '''is one of the Three Big Families who are in charge of the Youkai in the eastern region of Japan who seek to have the entire region of Japan under their control. The titular heroine is a member of this family. Overview The Tenko House along with the Yoinozaka and Yatahagane were in a three way deadlock with the goal of having Japan under their respective rule. They currently control the Yokai and spiritual beings under the Eastern Forces of Japan. The Tenko Family are very secretive, even to each other. As a result, it's rare for an outsider to know any of the Tenko's names. They all inhabit special spaces that they created where only members of their family, or someone they allow entry, can enter. Although they have a one leader, the true head of the Tenko are actually previous leaders of the Tenko clan who became ghosts because of their lingering regret in failing to take over Japan under their rule. After the Yatahagane were wiped out by Garandou, they soon began their war with the Yoinozaka. Their battle with the Yoinozaka persisted until the Yatahagane's successor appeared, once again reviving the three way deadlock. Abilities As one of the Three Big Families, the Tenko are considered one of the most powerful groups in Japan along with the Yatahagane and Yoinozaka. Youko Mediums The Tenko is a family of mediums that can utilize and be possess by Youko (fox spirits) which they can harness to extraordinary levels. Technique Users Their specialty surrounds using techniques and spells. These techniques include: * Garandou: a spell that originally was meant to seal evil spirits but can also potentially grant immortality and devour all souls to grow. * Spirit Armor: Like most powerful Spiritual Users, the Tenko are able to create and don Spirit Armor on to themselves or others. This not only provides them protection, but also utilize more powerful spells. ** Reverse Spirit Armor: a technique that prevents the full usage of a Spirit Armor. * Sealing Techniques: The Tenko are capable of using a variety of sealing techniques that can interfere with Spirit Armor and potentially even stop a Yatahagane or Yoinozaka without the proper countermeasure. * Spacial Creation: The Tenko's most well renown technique which involve them able to create their own personal spacial reality where only those of their bloodline can freely enter and exit. This technique is the reason why anybody rarely see or know the identity of a Tenko aside from their reputation. ** Law Worlds: Special spacial realities that establishes varied laws that must be followed within the space in order for one to leave. This makes conventional means of escape impossible. ** Teleportation: A Tenko is able to use special teleport techniques that provides transportation, escape, transference, and even trapping someone in another space. Members * Byakuei Tenko (Founder) * Former Leaders * Mahoro Tenko ** Tenko Clones (1-6th) *** 7th Tenko Genryuusai (Yuuna Yunohara) *Nadare Tenko (Current Head) **Riria Haojiro (Underling) **Kishi Asaka (Underling) * Unnamed Kuroe Agent (distant relative) Category:Families Category:Groups Category:Tenko Clan